


Nothing Changed

by Normal_Norman



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normal_Norman/pseuds/Normal_Norman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen accidentally hurts Misha's feelings with a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changed

"Misha?" Jensen called from outside Misha's trailer. He'd stormed off set when Jensen made a joking comment about Misha's personality. It was a joke. They joked around all the time. Jensen didn't mean to upset him.  
"Mish, come on. Open the door," Jensen pleaded as he tapped the door. He heard shuffling on the other side, so he tried the handle. Of course, it was locked. Just his luck.   
"Misha, I can hear you in there. Open the door," Jensen called a bit louder this time. This time he heard a crash and some cursing.  
"Go away, Jensen. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone," Misha said loudly. Jensen hated hearing him upset.  
"Misha, plea-"  
"GO AWAY!" Jensen flinched at the words. He didn't leave, though. Not until he fixed what he broke.  
"Open the goddamn door, Misha!" Jensen yelled back as he pounded on the door. Just as he was about to hit it again, the door swung open and a red faced Misha was in the doorway.  
"What. The. Fuck. Do you want?" Misha said slowly and surely with his fists clinched at his sides.  
"I wanted to apologize but I don't think I will because I was goddamn right!" Jensen said loudly. Misha flinched at his words and squared his shoulders.  
"Oh, were you? Really? Well, Mr. Ackles, please do tell what you were right about," Misha hissed. Jensen took a step up and lowered his eyes.  
"Mr. Collins, you have no idea how much people care about you. You just think anyone that is nice to you is going to screw you over somehow. You think that everyone is just trying to take advantage of you. You don't realize how much you're loved and adored. You are blind to love and appreciation," Jensen spoke sternly and quickly. Misha took a step back and let his shoulders sag. Jensen took a step inside the trailer and shut the door behind him.  
"Misha, I have loved you for 3 years. I have appreciated you for more. Danneel knows, Vicki knows, hell, even Jared knows. But you, you are the only one that can't see it. You are blind to it," Jensen said as he walked toward Misha. With every step Jensen took forward, Misha took one back. There was a look of fear and bewilderment in his eyes. Jensen glanced to his left at the mirror on the wall. He saw a look of anger and irritation in his own eyes. There was only a thin ring of green on the outside of thick black. He looked back to Misha and saw a thick ring of blue and a puny dot of black. He was afraid of Jensen. Jensen shrank back and looked away.  
"You-you love me? Is that why you pick on me all the time? To hide your true feelings?" Misha whispered. Misha's eyes scanned his face for some kind of lie. He could feel them looking at every freckle on his face; he didn't have to see Misha. It's a sensation he's come to know over the last 5 or so years. He turned away and walked toward the door.  
He glanced over his shoulder with his hand on the handle, "Mish, I've loved you for 3 years. I always will. I'm sorry I frighten you. I'll just go and leave you alone. Nothing will change; we'll still be friends but just know, I can never not love you. Goodnight, Misha," then he walked out the door and shut it quietly behind him. He walked briskly back to his trailer and went to sleep.  
Nothing ever changed.


End file.
